Intake housings of industrial gas turbines are designed differently from the intakes of aircraft engines, to which flow is admitted uniformly axially more or less freely from all sides. By contrast, industrial gas turbines are located in buildings or sound protection devices, attached to frames. The air is drawn in via an intake shaft in the roof area, and it is then delivered through a mostly vertical connection duct to the level of the gas turbine. Finally, the air drawn in must again be deflected into the axial direction in order to enable the air to flow into the compressor possibly in the circumferential direction in the same direction in order not to jeopardize the stability of the compressor. Such intakes are usually designed on the basis of published correlations, which are, however, concentrated on the axial-feed to the compressor only. To make the deflected flow as uniform as possible in the circumferential direction, the intake section is made especially long, or the vertical part of the intake shaft is made very broad and deep. As a result, the length of the entire gas turbine as well as the surfaces wetted by the air become very large.